cOnFeSsIoNs Of ZaCk M
by ChasingSomeone
Summary: The original Zack Journal. Zack's parents think that he needs to write out his feelings in a journal. COZM will follow Zack from 2 months before the Dewey fiasco until Marriage. Will be worked on shortly.... used to be written under manicpanic626
1. August 21: Writing Out Feelings

A/n: So I got the idea in my head to write a journal of sorts for Zack. And when I tested the idea out with some friends they all loved it. Anyways I'm going to have two fictions running and going to work on both of them.  
  
Anyways with out further ado, Chapter one!  
  
The Confessions of Zack M. Chapter One: August 21st  
  
Okay. This officially sucks. My Mom and Dad think that I need to "write out my feelings because I will not tell them anything". So I don't tell them anything, big deal. I don't need to tell them anything. I don't even tell Katie or Summer. So I don't get in trouble, I will write in here.  
  
Anyways, I guess I should tell you more about myself. My full name is Zackary Tyler Mooneyham and I am 10 years old. I live with my Mom, and Dad. I'm in the fifth grade at Horace Green Prep. The greatest school ever, in my parents opinion. I happen to hate it. Anyways, I play the guitar in the class band and also take private lessons.  
  
Uhoh, I got to go. My mom is calling me with my full name and that's never good.  
Sincerely yours,  
Zack M.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry if this sucked but it's a first chapter and it will get better. Chapter Nine to Something Beautiful will be up soon. 


	2. August 21: The Anouncemnet

A/n: Anyways its time for the second chapter of the Confessions Of Zack M. So I bet your all wanting to know why Zack's mom called him down, huh? Then with out further ado,  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Chapter 2: August 21 part 2: the announcement  
  
Great. Just Great. That's the greatest announcement ever Mom. A whole friggin week, with that bully Freddy Jones. Why the Jennifer and Mariana (my sisters) had to have a competition this week is beyond me. Why can't I stay with someone like Katie or Summer? Well this is my parents' reasoning:  
  
You and Frederick seem like such good friends. So we didn't think you would mind.   
Katherine and Summer's families are out of town on a camping trip and we didn't want to disturb their plans by having you tag along.   
The Joneses are such a wonderful family and we know you will have so much fun.

And my personal fave   
  
Because we said so Zackary.  
  
Well, la de da. Sorry you cant take me with you but please, please don't  
make me stay there, I want to live into my adolescence!  
  
Oh well. Its too late now. I've got 10 minutes to pack for a week of  
torture. I'll write in here tomorrow, if I can.  
Sincerely,  
Zack M.

A/n: Sorry Its so short again :( ill try to make the next chaper longer)


	3. August 22: Still Alive For Now

A/n: Chapter 3. I thought I should type this up before someone sends an angry mob after me. So do you want to find if Zack can survive a week at Freddy's house? Well read on!  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: August 22- Still Living......For Now  
  
I have made it through the night at Freddy's. Nothing seriously wrong has happened... yet. Sure, I've been hit a couple times when his parents weren't looking but nothing serious. But something strange did happen, but before I explain that, I should explain why Freddy and I aren't exactly friends.  
  
You see Freddy and I used to be the best of friends, totally inseparable. It was like all the way from kindergarten to the third grade. That's when Freddy changed.  
  
He turned into a bully. He became buddies with Frankie the class bully. And guess who his main target was...... me. And ever since then we haven't been as close.  
  
Anyways after dinner last night, Freddy asked me to come up to his room after dinner. I was prepared for the worst and I reluctantly followed him, hoping to make it out alive. What came next was the weird part though.  
  
"Um, Zack? I kind of got something to say to you," Freddy said to me, "so listen and don't say anything until I say or I'll pound your face in. Ok?"  
  
"Okay, sure Freddy," I replied not sure what to expect next.  
  
"Well you know how I haven't exactly been nice to you at school for a while?" He started and I nodded in response, "Well it doesn't mean I don't like you. It's just Frankie doesn't like you and I really want to be friends with him. So if I'm not nice at school maybe when Frankie isn't around we can hang out. So is that okay?" he concluded.  
  
"Um, sure Freddy. Are we best friends like in the old days or just friends?" I asked him.  
  
"Zack, you have always been my best friend. But at school we got to make it look like we hate each other. Okay?" He told me.  
  
"No problem Freddy, okay I understand." I said.  
  
It was at this point that Mrs. Jones came up and told us to go to bed. So after Freddy fell asleep, I decided to write down what happened.  
Sincerely,  
Zack M.  
  
A/n: So there you go. Chapter 3 of the cOnFeSsIoNs Of ZaCk M. I am uploading another chapter of Something Beautiful later today so keep an eye out. 


	4. August 28: Home Again

A/n: Sorry to keep you all hanging. (Okay I wanted to but...... just kidding) Anyways here is chapter four of the cOnFeSsIoNs Of ZaCk M. Did Zack survive?  
  
Chapter 4- August 28: Home Again  
  
I'm finally at my house again. Don't get me wrong, I had a lot of fun staying at Freddy's, but it feels good to be home. I'm home in plenty of good time too, I start school tomorrow and I need some rest. This week was so sugar driven, I hardly ever got any sleep. But I still had a lot fun!  
  
See after I last wrote in here, I had to leave you in the bottom of my suitcase so Freddy wouldn't find you. I didn't have to time to write in here anyways, Mr. Jones took me and Freddy to the amusement park and then camping. My relationship got better with Freddy, but we still aren't as close as we used to be.  
  
Anyways, Jenny and Mari placed first in the team competition and Jenny placed first in 4 year old category and Mari got second in the six year old category. But I had better head to bed; I got to go to school in the morning.  
Sincerely,  
Zack M.  
  
A/n: I want to thank my reviewers:  
  
greendaybabe573 (Joey Gaydos forum) stewierocks (Joey's forum) kEg11091 (Joey's forum) ChNadZzZz (Joey's Forum) lovendlessly765(Kevin Clark forum)-well at least you read it erikim1892 (Kevin's Forum) – yet again, at least you read it StarAngel (Kevin's Forum) xXROCKROYALTY121Xx (Kevin's Forum) rockstarxo (Kevin's Forum) kevinsdrummer (Kevin's Forum) Sandy-Pandy (FanFiction) Pannalid (FanFiction) Swimmerkitti (FanFiction) rockinawesomex (FanFiction) =Kristi= (FanFiction) littlestrummergrl527 (FanFiction) mellowyellow36 (FanFiction)  
  
So that means 17 different people have R&R my story. So those of you read this and not reviewed...... GET REVIEWING!! And those of you do read this and review....... KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!  
  
Peace Out, Nicki!! 


	5. August 29: First Day Back Lunchtime

A/n: Sorry about taking so long to update this one guys! I had ideas in my head for Something Beautiful and I tent to roll with the punches (bad joke I know) Anyways without much further ado, I present to you chapter five of the cOnFeSsIoNs Of ZaCk M.  
  
On with the chapter!!  
  
August 29: First Day Back  
  
Yay. Let my words ring out on how I am hating the first day back. Its not even lunch yet and I can already tell that I will hate fifth grade. Let me count the ways this day sucks. Number one, Katie, Summer and I don't sit beside each other like we usually get too. Number Two, Freddy sits behind me. I mean I know Freddy and I are friends but he's still friends with Frankie and Frankie still hates me. Number three, our new teacher Ms. Dunham is like 70 years old seriously. She just drones, on and on. I almost fell asleep in class until Freddy slapped me. Anyways, Number four, you know how I just mentioned that I almost fell asleep? Well I got a weeks worth of detentions and Freddy didn't even get one detention for slapping me. He just blamed it on his ADD.  
  
Ow. Katie just flew a paper airplane my way. On the wing it says read me so I might as well.  
  
Zack,  
How much do you hate sitting in front of Freddy? I mean I know you guys are like mortal enemies. Anyways do you want to hang out at my house after school with me and Summer?  
Katie  
  
Hmm, I got to think about that one for awhile. Uhoh I had better go Ms. Dunham is glaring at me again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Zack M.  
  
August 29: Lunchtime  
  
So I survived the first half of the day with Ms. Dunham. I skipped past the first 4 hours with only four days detention. Katie got 4 days too, for throwing that paper airplane. Summer is sitting here glaring at us for getting detention on the first day. I better go though, Summer has that "Lets Give Zack and Katie A Lecture" look on her face. So I will write more later next week.  
  
Sincerely,  
Zack M.  
  
A/n: So there you go chapter five.   
Thank Yous   
Holly13 (FanFiction)   
Kittygal-meow (FanFiction)   
Pannalid (FanFiction)   
XoMissRileyoX (FanFiction)   
Sandy-Pandy (FanFiction)   
rockinawesomex (FanFiction)   
t.i.n.k.a.h.b.e.l.l (FanFiction)   
Erica (FanFiction)   
MarkOfCTown (FanFiction) -I don't know about that pairing yet, I will think about it crystalhearts (FanFiction)   
erikim1892 (Kevin's Forum)   
rockstarxo (Kevin's Forum)   
Rocknrollmyworld (Joeys Forum)   
Holly13 (Joeys forum) –hmm is there a connection between you and Holly13 on FanFiction guitarbabixo (Joeys Forum)   
greendaybabe573 (Joeys Forum)   
kEg11091 (Joey's Forum)  
  
Ive gotten 34 reviews so far for this story but keep reviewing guys! I will post more when I get more reviews!!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Nicki 


	6. September 3: The Invitation

A/n: Welcome to chapter six of COZM. I have been asked if this is the chapter Dewey will come in. No it isn't. Dewey will be in the actually story by chapter 10 at the latest. I just want it to seem like they are actually begging to get along with Ms. Dunham before she "breaks her leg"  
  
Disclaimer: I got nothing. The hobos even stole the lint I had.  
  
Anyways, On with the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 6: September 3: The Invitation  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't written in here for awhile! These last few days have been so hectic. I should probably bring you up to speed.  
  
Anyways, along with that detention I got a nice short grounding from my parents. How short you ask? It lasted as long as my detention days did (4 days). My dad wanted to actually ground me for a month but my mom said no, that it will only reinforce more bad behavior. So I basically had detention at school with Katie, and detention at home by myself.  
  
While I was grounded though, I plenty of time to think about what it means to be a Mooneyham. In my dad's words it means; never getting in trouble at school (too late for that), always having a neat appearance and never starting fights (yet again too late for that). In my words it means one very simple thing: never getting to be human.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna back up to that whole starting fights thing. Back while I was grounded, part of my punishment was not being able to watch TV. Anyways, my mom and dad were out taking Jenny to get some new glasses and I thought Mari had gone with them. So as soon as I thought the coast was clear, I started watching TV and no sooner had I sat down when Mari came in out of nowhere and starting saying: "Zackary Tyler you're not supposed to be watching TV. I'm telling on you!" So I punched her, and from then on it was a whole big fist fight. I didn't get in trouble though, Mari did. She was supposed to have gone with them.  
  
Anyways, once I was ungrounded, I got this weird letter in the mail. It was a birthday invitation, that wasn't the weird part though. The weird part was that it was from Freddy. I mean I knew his birthday was coming up but I didn't think that I would be invited, seeing as that Freddy wasn't exactly all too nice to me at school. So, I showed it to my mom who immediately told me to call and tell Freddy that I'd be there. But instead of calling Freddy, I called Katie first.  
  
_Ring!  
Ring!  
(Katie)_Hello Lynne residence  
_(Me)_Hi, is Katie there?  
_(Katie)_ This is her, Zack is that you?  
_(Me)_ Yeah, it's me. I wanted to ask you something.  
_(Katie)_ Sure, shoot.  
_(Me)_ Did you get an invitation to Freddy's birthday party on Saturday?  
_(Katie)_ Yeah, did you?  
_(Me)_ Yeah, I did. Are you gonna go?  
_(Katie)_ Yeah, my mom said I have to. So I got to go and call him before she does.  
_(Me)_ Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and we will live through the party together.  
_(Katie)_ Bye, Zack.  
_(Me)_ Bye, Katie.  
_click_  
  
It was at this point I decided I had better call Freddy before my mom took the initiative.  
  
_Ring!  
Ring!  
(Mrs. Jones)_ Hello?  
_(Me)_ Hey, Mrs. Jones. Is Freddy home?  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ Okay, just a second. Freddy phone  
_(Freddy)_ Got it mom! Hello?  
_(Me)_ Hey, Freddy it's Zack.  
_(Freddy)_ Hey Zack! What's on your mind?  
_(Me)_ It's about your party....  
_(Freddy)_ Oh no, your not coming are you?  
_(Me)_ No, I'm coming. I just want to know if Frankie is coming.  
_(Freddy)_ Nope. That's why the invites were in your mailbox, so Frankie wouldn't know.  
_(Me)_ Oh ok. What do you want for your birthday?  
_(Freddy)_ Umm, a new hoodie maybe?  
_(Me)_ Okay, I'll see. But I got to go Freddy, bye!  
_(Freddy)_ Okay, bye Zack!  
_click_  
  
Anyways that was the end of basically one of the weirdest weeks in my life so far. But I got to go!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zack M.

* * *

A/n: So there you go!  
  
MY THANKS GO OUT TO:  
  
KaC CrAzY (Kevin's forum)  
KevinsBabe1234567890 (Kevin's forum)  
KelsoRocks (Kevin's Forum) -I know who you are hahahaha  
rock-star-xo (Kevin's Forum)  
JoEyGaYdOsJrLuVa (Joey's Forum)  
joeysgurl14 (Joey's forum) -I'm writing I'm writing  
kEg11091 (Joey's forum)  
mellowyellow36 (FanFiction)  
Nanners-77 (FanFiction) –Coning Soon dundundunduuun  
rockin-awesome-x (FanFiction)  
So I got a total of 10 reviews that time which gives me a grand total of 44 reviews!!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Nicki!! 


	7. September 5: Presents Galore

A/n: Yo and Hello, to chapter seven of the cOnFeSsIoNs Of ZaCk M. Im going to be away Saturday and Sunday, so I will try and get a new chapter up tommorow too. Anyways, every good birthday needs presents right? Well before the party, its shopping time! So with out too much more chit chat, I present you with chapter seven of COZM!!

Disclaimer: I said last chapter that the hobos stole my lint right? Well now Ebay is selling the rights to School of Rock for 10000 pounds of lint. Now I just gotta find that hobo and I will own School of Rock! Yay!! But I'm just kidding. Wouldn't it be awesome though if Ebay was selling the rights? Okay now im just rambling, on and on and on. Oh yeah, I also dont own MusicWorld, HMV, Zoolander, There's Something About Mary, Jack Black or Ben Stiller .  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Nanners-77(FanFiction) and WhiteLie(Joeys Forum). Without further ado, On with the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 7: September 5- Presents Gallore!  
I am so tired, right now. I just got home after spending three hours at the mall with my mom and Katie. I had no idea that girls could be so indesieve(I accidentely said that out loud before, and got punched by Katie). Anyways, Freddy's party is tommorow and I have to say that I am kind of looking forward to it. Why, you ask? Because 2 weeks after Freddy's Birthday(September 9- his actual birthday) is my birthday. I will be turning eleven on September 23rd. I think thats why my mom and Mrs. Jones are such good friends. Anyways I actually kind of had fun today. I didnt know that shopping could be so fun and yet still so boring. I'll tell you a bit more about this shopping trip.  
  
Anyways, after school today, my mom picked me and Katie from school and drove us to the mall. Katie had 40 dollars to spend so my mom gave me 40 as well. She said to meet in the food court in an hour and to take her cell phone(she had my dads). So not being one to like arguing with my parents(I do anyways), Katie and I agreed and headed out in to the mall. We first decided to look at MusicWorld, thinking that we should get Freddy a cd. Katie suggested that we call and ask Freddy what music he listens to and get him a similar CD. Not wanting to get punched by Katie for arguing, I grabbed my mom's cell and started dialing.  
  
_ ring!  
ring!  
(Freddy)_ Hello?  
_(Me)_ Hi, Is Freddy there? It's Zack calling.  
_(Freddy)_ Hi Zack! It's Freddy!  
_(Me)_Hey Freddy. Listen Katie and I were wondering about what kind of music you listen to or that you are a fan of?  
_(Freddy)_Hmm, I like Blink-182, but I'm not allowed to listen to them. I like Skillet and that sort of stuff.  
_(Me)_Okay, Is there anything else you'd like for your birthday?  
_(Freddy)_ I dunno. maybe.  
(at this point, Katie started poking me)  
_(Me)_Ok, Katie wants to talk to you, hold on.  
_(Freddy)_ Okay.  
_(Katie)_ Hi Freddy!  
_(Freddy)_ Hi Katie!  
_(Katie)_Do you like Jack Black or Ben Stiller?  
_(Freddy)_They are both hilarious.  
_(Katie)_ Okay! Listen Zack and I got to go. See you tommorow!  
_(Freddy)_ Bye Katie! Bye Zack!  
_click_  
  
So after we got off the phone, we headed to HMV and I got Freddy a movie.(It was Zoolander starring Ben Stiller). By that time we had to head back to meet my mom. She asked us what we bought and I showed her the video and told her that Katie hadn't found anything. She told us to go back and look some more and she would wait here.So finally two hours later and 10 stores later, Katie finally decided to buy Freddy a video too. She got him There's Something About Mary, starring Ben Stiller.  
  
Now, I'm at home trying to sleep but Im not falling asleep. I will write after the party tommorow if I am not too tired.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Zack M.

* * *

A/n: So there you go. Chapter seven of COZM. Sorry it is so short though. I promise to make chapter eight longer! THANK YOU TO:  
AnAsTaSiA (FanFiction)  
writerdude3000 (FanFiction)  
rockin-awesome-x (FanFiction)  
Mark of CTown (FanFiction)- I told you I'd think about it.  
Sandy-Pandy (FanFiction)  
Nanners-77 (FanFiction)  
crystal-hearts (FanFiction)  
KaC CrAzY (Kevin's Forum)  
KevinsBabe1234567890 (Kevin's Forum)  
KelsoRocks (Kevin's Forum)  
Chi (Joey's Forum)  
WhiteLie (Joey's Forum)- I know who you are haha  
  
Anyways I got a total of 12 reviews this time which means a total of 56 reviews yay!Rock On,  
  
Nicki! 


	8. September 6: Happy Birthday Freddy!

A/n: Welcome to chapter 8 of COZM. Bet you're wondering what happens at Freddy's Party aren't you? Well wait no more.  
  
Disclaimer: 2…4…6…8… Who do the corporate guys own? The School of Rock and all other Hollywood related references in here.  
  
On with chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 8: September 6- Happy Birthday Freddy!  
  
I have to admit, I was kind of scared of going to Freddy's party today. I mean, how did I know that he wasn't lying about Frankie coming? That's right I didn't. But being the good kid I am, I wrapped up Freddy's present and walked over to Katie's house (next door).  
  
_Knock  
Knock  
(Mrs. Lynne)_ Hi there Zack! Do you want me to get Katie for you?  
_(Me)_Yes please.  
_(Mrs. Lynne)_ KATIE! ZACK IS HERE! IT'S TIME TO GO!  
_(Katie)_ COMING MOM! (Runs down the stairs)  
_(Me)_ Hey Katie!  
_(Katie)_ Hi Zack! Bye Mom!  
_(Mrs. Lynne)_ Bye kids, have fun!  
  
At this point we started walking to Freddy's (three houses away from Katie's). And no sooner had we started, we were there.  
  
_(Katie)_Nervous Zack?  
_(Me)_ Yeah, kind of. What about you?  
_(Katie)_ Yeah, sort of.  
_(Me)_ Well, we are here.  
_(Katie)_ I'll knock.  
_Knock  
Knock  
(Mrs. Jones)_ Hi there Katie and Zack! Freddy's downstairs waiting for you two. (Me) Oh okay, we'll head down there.  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ Okay!  
  
That was probably one of the shortest conversations I have had with Mrs. Jones. as we were headed downstairs, Katie kind of shot me this look that said are we the only people Freddy invited? I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking down the stairs. I looked around the corner and there was Freddy sitting all by himself, holding party hats and looking kind of upset. Being the friend I am, I jumped down the last few steps and called his name.  
  
_(Me)_ Hey Freddy!! What's up?  
_(Freddy)_ Hi Katie! Hi Zack! Nothing, I didn't think you guys were coming!  
_(Katie)_ Where is everyone?  
_(Freddy)_ My mom and dad said I could only invite two people because of what we are going to do.  
_(Me)_ And what would that be?  
_(Freddy)_ Can't tell you. But now that you're here, lets head upstairs.  
_(Me)_ Okay Freddy…  
  
Freddy and I raced to the top of the stairs, while Katie walked behind us shaking her head and saying that boys will be boys. Anyways when we got upstairs, Mrs. Jones was standing there grinning. A grin that could either make you really happy or really scared. (I opted for the really scared option)  
  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ Okay, Freddy. Do you want to do presents here or at our destination?  
_(Freddy)_ Here please.  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ Okay.  
_(Me)_ Here you go Freddy.  
_(Freddy)_ Wow! Zoolander! Mom look! Zack got me Zoolander!  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ Wow Freddy! Now what do you say?  
_(Freddy)_ Thank you Zack.  
_(Katie)_ And here's my present.  
_(Freddy)_ Cool! Mom Look! Katie got me There's Something About Mary! Thank you Katie!  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ Okay, wow great gifts guys. We can watch them later tonight. Now get your shoes on and head out to the car.  
_(Freddy, Katie, Me)_ Okay!  
So we got our shoes on and headed out to the car. Mrs. Jones told us that we had about an half an hour long drive.  
  
_(Me)_ So where are we going?  
_(Katie punched me)_  
_(Freddy)_ Can't tell you. You will see when we get there.  
  
So we continued along in silence. I was just started to fall asleep when, Mrs. Jones announced that we were here. I looked up to the building in front of me and it was the Roller Disco/ Go Cart arena.  
  
_(Mrs. Jones)_ We rented out the facilities for you guises use for the next four hours. Me and Mr. Jones will meet you guys in the party room then. So go and have fun!  
_(Freddy)_ What do you want to do first?  
_(Katie)_ Roller skating?  
_(Me)_ Sure.  
_(Freddy)_ Okay, let's go!  
  
So we skated and skated. And once our feet hurt too much, we headed to the go cart arena. We had enough time to do four races and I won once, Katie won once and Freddy won twice. By the time we finished the last race it was time to head to the party room.  
  
I have to say that I was genuinely surprised at what was in the party room with Freddy's parents. It was like a mini arcade. I know that wasn't in here before (Katie's party was here three weeks ago).  
  
_(Me)_ Wow. Wow.  
_(Katie)_ What he said.  
_(Mr. Jones)_ Enjoy kids! I called your parents and they will be here in three hours. So enjoy the mini arcade and the food!  
  
We had so much fun. Looking back now, I don't know what I was scared about before. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm falling asleep sitting.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zack M.

* * *

A/n: Thank you, Thank you, thank you.  
MY THANKS GO OUT TO:  
  
KelsoRocks (Kevin's Forum)  
KaC CrAzY (Kevin's Forum)  
StormmieBabie!!! (Kevin's Forum)  
kevinsdrummer (Kevin's Forum)  
Sandy-Pandy (FanFiction)  
mellowyellow36 (Fan Fiction)  
Animal-lvr (FanFiction) –Just wait, there's a twist coming.  
TVD (FanFiction) –You never really know.  
Crystal-hearts (FanFiction)  
Nanners-77 (FanFiction)  
MarissaLesPaulGibson (Joey's Forum)  
music-my-anti-drug (Joey's Forum)  
Rocknrollmyworld (Joey's Forum)  
greendaybabe573 (Joey's Forum)  
Holly-13 (Joeys Forum)  
  
I got 15 reviews for the last chapter. That means a total of 71 reviews. Im going to update tomorrow!  
  
Rock On,  
  
Nicki


	9. September 8: Back To Business Part 1 and...

A/n: YaY! Another new chapter of COZM!! Okay I said before that Dewey will be coming in by chapter 10. Well I lied you got to wait till chapter 11! Okay kidding.  
  
Disclaimer: Three words can describe what I don't own: Nothing, Zip and Nada. I only own Mrs. Simmins.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to StormmieBabie and kevinsdrummer (Kevin's forum- both)  
  
On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9- September 8: Back to Business  
  
Yawn. Why does school have to start so early anyways? I'm sitting here in class waiting for Ms. Dunham to come. I still have twenty minutes to wait. Fun. Hmm, maybe I'll take a nap.  
  
(About thirty seconds later)  
  
Ow. Ow. Ow. Will Freddy ever let me fall asleep? No sooner had I closed my eyes I got woken up by somebody slapping me. Looking back now though, it was probably Frankie, that kid's had it in for me since the third grade. Oh well.  
  
It's so boring though. Katie doesn't get here until the bell and Summer is already working on tomorrow's homework so I had better leave her alone. I can't talk to Freddy, because Frankie's there. So I'm left to talk to myself.  
  
I have to do my homework as soon as I get home. The stupid guitar teacher my dad is paying for is coming over for a lesson. I mean, I love the guitar but I hate Mrs. Simmins. Oh well, maybe I should I just fake sick so she wont come. Wait that wont work. My dad will just move the lesson to tomorrow.  
  
Anyways, I got to go. The bell just rang so Mrs. Dunham should be coming in soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zack M.

* * *

September 8: Back to Business Part 2  
  
Wow. I didn't think that I would ever have substitute in elementary. You see what happened was, after the bell rang, Summer came running in looking upset. Sort of like somebody killed her best friends (Katie and Me), which they hadn't. Okay anyways as soon as she caught her breath, she said she had an announcement (big surprise there).  
  
Anyways, her big announcement was that Ms. Dunham fell and broke her leg and will be out of school for a month. (yes!) So, Ms. Mullins is franctically trying to find a sub and told Summer that we will have one after lunch. (no!) Anyways, she told us that we could either go out side for recess or do work.  
  
I guess I write more after lunch when I know who this mysterious sub is. Right now though, Katie and I are going outside with the majority of the class. We tried getting Summer to come but it's a fight thad best be forgotten.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zack M.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy that chapter? I know the begging probably sounded kind of lame but I had to have something to keep Zack occupied (lmao). MY THANKS TO:  
KelsoRocks (KAC forum)  
erikim1892 (KAC forum)  
StormmieBabie!!! (KAC forum)  
KaC CrAzY (KAC forum)  
kAc-krAZee (KAC forum)  
DoPe-SiCk-GiRl66 (JG Forum)  
rocknrollmyworld (JG Forum)  
greendaybabe573 (JG Forum)  
MarissaLesPaulGibson (JG Forum) –I did write ?  
Nessa's Ruby Slippers (FanFiction)  
crystal-hearts (FanFiction) – I did again  
  
Wow. I got a total of 86 reviews for this fiction yay! Thank you guys!  
  
Rock On,  
  
Nicki!! 


	10. September 8: Mr S

A/n: Hello fellow internet surfing people! So it has finally happened. Dewey showed up in the fiction. Now the next few chapters will have bits and pieces of the movie in it so bare with me.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- September 8: Mr. S

Okay. The weirdest afternoon of my life has officially ended. This was even weirder than when I stayed at Freddy's (no offence to him). It all started with our new sub.

His name was Mr. Shneebly, but when he went to the board to write his name he wrote something like this MR. SHNEEE then erased it and said to call him Mr. S. That was not as weird as what I am about to tell you.

After Ms. Mullins left, he asked the class if anyone had any food and Tomika raised her hand. So as Mr. S stood there eating he told us that he had a hang over. The discussion went a little something like this:

_(Mr. S)_ Okay I got a hangover. Who knows what that means?

_(Frankie)_ Doesn't that mean your drunk?

_(Mr. S)_ No. It means that I was drunk, yesterday.

_(Freddy)_ It means you're an alcoholic.

_(Mr. S)_ Wrong.

_(Freddy)_ You wouldn't come to work hung over unless you were. Dude, you got a disease.

I had to give props to Freddy for saying that. Maybe he really can be serious. Wait. What am I saying? This is Freddy I'm talking about. Anyways, the next part had me and probably most of the class laughing.

_(Mr. S)_ What's your name?

_(Freddy)_ Freddy Jones

_(Mr. S)_ Freddy Jones, Shut Up!

_(Class)_ Hahahaha!

Then Mr. S tore down our star chart. I was so happy and I know most of the class was. Actually everybody but Summer was happy. I swear, she cares too much about school and not enough about fun.

Then we had recess until the end of the day. I hung out with Summer and Katie, getting lectured on why Summer hates Mr. S. That's her opinion not mine, so I think I'll enjoy this freedom.

Oh I got to go. My dad calling for me to come down because my guitar teacher is here. Fun.

Sincerely,

Zack M.

* * *

A/n: Gracias, Mochas Gracias. Ill write more next week hopefully. But until then,

Rock On,

Nicki


	11. September 10: The Man Lesson Part One

A/n: Okay for those of you who didn't know, I removed the author note so chapter 10 is actually chapter 10, not an authors note! So before I ramble myself into oblivion...

On with the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 11: September 10- The Man Lesson Part One

Okay. I am sitting here in music class, trying to take in all of what Mr. S just said in class. It was the weirdest lesson EVER. It went a little something like this:

(Michelle) Are you gonna teach us anything or are we just gonna sit here?

(Mr. S) Just do whatever.

(Summer) I wanna learn from my teacher.

(Mr. S) Besides that. Freddy what do you like to do?

(Freddy) I dunno...... burn stuff?

Okay let me pause here and tell you how funny that burn stuff line was. I have known Freddy for a very long time and I have to tell you, that line fits him perfectly. Okay I should continue.

(Mr. S) Just go have recess or something.

(Summer) My parents don't spend 15 thousand dollars a year for recess!

(Mr. S) You wanna learn something? You want me to teach you something?

(Summer) Yes I do.

(Mr. S) Here's a useful lesson for you. Give up! Just quit! Because in this life, you can't win. Yea, you can try. But in the end, you're just gonna lose, BIG TIME. Because the world is run by The Man.

(Class) Who?

(Mr. S) The Man-Oh you don't know The Man? Well He's everywhere! In the White House, down the hall- Miss Mullins- she's The Man. Now The Man has ruined the ozone, He's burning down the Amazon, and He's kidnapped Shamu and put her in a chlorine tank! And there used to be a way to stick it to The Man, it was called rock and roll. But guess what, oh no, The Man ruined that too, with a little thing called MTV!!!! So don't waste your time trying to make anything cool, or pure, or awesome, cuz The Man's just gonna call you a fat washed up loser and crush your soul. So do yourselves a favor, and JUST GIVE UP!!!

And with that we were sent to music class, where I am now writing this. I'll write more at lunch, if I survive another Man speech.

Sincerely,

Zack M.

* * *

A/n: I own nothing lol I meant to put that before. Chapter 12 will be up in 10-15 minutes. Sorry about the spacing of the conversations. Ill try to fix it

Rock On,

Nicki


	12. September 10: The Man Lesson Part Two

A/n: Enjoy the chapter!

On with the chapter!!

Chapter 12- September 10: The Man Lesson Part Two

Wow. A band. We are going to have a band. Entering a real competition. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Let me explain, before you think I'm crazy. I meant to write this all before lunch but I got sidetracked.

When we got back to class, Mr. S had set up a whole bunch of instruments at the front of the class. Just as I was getting ready to sit down, he called me up to the front of the class. It went a little something like this-

(Mr. S)You there, what's your name?  
(Me) Zack  
(Mr. S) Come here. You play guitar right?  
(Me) Yeah.

(Mr. S) You ever play electric?  
(Me) My dad won't let me.  
(Mr. S) Won't let you? Here try this.

He handed me a guitar and told me to repeat after him. We played a song that I have never heard before, so I was confused but Mr. S told me I played great. (I still had no idea what he was talking about).

From there, he called up Lawrence, a quiet kid in the class(quieter than me!) and asked him to play a piano piece. It sounded totally opposite of what we play in music and I know Lawrence was scared to play. But as soon as he started playing, Mr. S started singing along with a big grin on his face. I got even more confused than I was before.

Then he called up Katie. As she was walking up, I shot her a sympathetic look. I thought she was gonna play percussion or something. But nope, I was wrong. He handed her a bass guitar and told her to play one note over and over again. After she played that note like 30 times he told her to stop as he spoke to the class again.

(Mr. S) Do we have any drummers in the house?  
(Freddy) I play percussion  
(Mr. S) Come here Freddy.

Mr. S then had Freddy play a drum line from a show called Hawaii FiveO (I haven't heard of it either). Freddy was really good, I think.

Mr. S then had all of us play together. When we finished he said that we needed back up singers and he chose Marta and Alicia. Summer tried but she messed up the song. By time we finished all that, It was time for lunch.

When we got back from lunch, Mr. S had us stand up against the wall while he assigned everyone roles. It went something like this:

Me(Zack Attack, my new nick name)- Lead Guitarist,  
Katie (Posh Spice)- Bassist,  
Freddy(Spazzy Magee) –Drums,  
Lawrence(Mr. Cool)- Keyboardist,  
Alicia(Brace face) and Marta(Blondie)- Back Up singers,  
Tomika(Turkey Sub), Marco(Road Runner) and Gordon- Roadies,  
Frankie(Tough Guy) and Leonard- Security,  
Billy(Fancy Pants)- Band Stylist and finally,  
Eleni, Michelle and Summer(oh no) –Groupies.

Mr. S is going to play guitar and sing lead vocals. I cant wait...

Oops gotta go! My dad is calling me.

Sincerely,

Zack M.

A/n: Thanks guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if I got any names mixed up just let me know and Ill fix it.

And to my reviewers: Lollipops!!

Thanks to:

Joeys Forum  
RockStarlet  
JoEyGaYdOsJrLuVa

Kevin's Forum  
gravity-girl-99  
erikim1982  
KaC CrAzY  
KelsoRocks

Fanfiction  
FinniganIrish  
HollyGaydos  
SuperMonkey289 (they're journal entries, most aren't long.)  
crystal-hearts

Rock On,

Nicki


	13. September 11: A Lesson or Two Learned

A/n: Sorry for taking so Long to update. I'm home sick today so, here's a new chapter but after that it wont be updated til my mom un-grounds me.

Anyways On With the chapter!

Chapter 13: September 11- Practicing At Home Can Be Dangerous.

Okay I learned to lessons today. One was big and the other I knew was coming.

Summer always gets what she wants. She didn't want to be groupie. She found out doing her research last night that they weren't too good. So now she's our manager.

Never ever, let your parents find out what you are doing. Or your siblings for that matter. I was given a long-winded lecture about that this morning. I am now only allowed to practice the material my teacher gives me. No more rock music.

But as Mr. S put it in class today, when a bully is bugging you, just tell them to step off. Believe me, we wrote a song about it. That and don't let the man get you down. Wow, I actually remembered something from school).

Today we brought home a CD for Rock Appreciation, so I'm going to listen to it later. But first I am going to work on a little something.

Sincerely,

Zack M.

A/n: Thanks to:

Buffyrules  
Ash  
SuperMonkey289  
Nanners-77  
t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l  
Finnigan Irish  
xXSwEeTdReAmSXx

Love,

Nicki


	14. September 30th: The Long Haitus

A/n: After a very long hiatus, and a minor illness, I'm back! The plot bunny for this story would not go away, so I decided I needed to write. ) Anyways, no more talking! This story began on August 21, 2004 and was updated on December 27th 2005.

Disclaimer: If I owned something, I would tell you.

On with the Show!

Chapter 15: September 30th- The Long Hiatus

Wow. Has it really been like two weeks since I last wrote in here? Holy. When did I get a life? I guess I should update you on what happened.

-We auditioned for the battle of the bands, but it didn't work out the way we wanted it. So we convinced the people that we were dying and that our last wish was to play in the Battle. So now, we're going to the battle of the bands.  
-We finally got a name. Eleni and Michelle came up with it before we left. Our name is now…. (drum roll please) THE SCHOOL OF ROCK! It's pretty amazing if I say so myself, which I did, so it must be true.  
-The CD that Mr. S gave me was pretty good. I'm really getting into that genre of music. Dang teachers, always having to be right.  
-Marta is starting to look really pretty.

I did not just say that out loud did I?  
I did.  
Crap.

Look at this conversation between me and Marta the other day.

LilMissBlondie: Zack? Zack are you there?  
ZackAttack: Yeah…. Who are you and how did you get my addy?  
LilMissBlondie: It's Marta. Freddy gave it to me.  
ZackAttack: Oh.  
LilMissBlondie: Is that okay?  
ZackAttack: Yeah. So I heard Freddy weighs 100 and 2 half pounds.  
LilMissBlondie: Seriously?  
ZackAttack: Yeah.  
LilMissBlondie: You cant be serious.  
ZackAttack: It's all ego.  
LilMissBlondie: Lmfao.

Ahh that was so much fun. Or it was until Freddy Im'ed me about it.

SpazzyMagee: Are you saying I have a big ego?  
ZackAttack: DO you even know what an ego is?  
SpazzyMagee: No.  
ZackAttack: So you're just assuming its something bad?  
SpazzyMagee: yeah….  
ZackAttack: Well its not. At least not in your case.  
SpazzyMagee: Okay.

I cant believe he doesn't know what an ego is. That's hilarious. Ill tell Freddy what it is… eventually. Anyways, I'm out of here, I'm going swimming with Freddy and the guys.

Zack M.

A/n: Read and Review. Read and don't review, Ill hunt you down

Nickey


End file.
